


Друг к другу

by ktj, Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: R — NC-17 [5]
Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), My Bloody Valentine (2009)
Genre: Blood Kink, Bloodplay, M/M, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они тянулись друг к другу, тянулись к жару и холоду, неспешности и ярости, возбуждению и нежности, крови и пламени.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Друг к другу

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hunters_retreat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/gifts).
  * A translation of [One Another](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246614) by [hunters_retreat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat). 



Он вглядывался в пламя, смотрел на зарево, и ощущение чуда переполняло его. Тягучие струйки крови приятно застывали на коже и под ногтями, просачивались в душу.  
  
Клэю, пылкому и страстному, вечно не терпелось. А Том хотел увидеть, как все сгорит дотла, хотел слушать крики пытающихся выбраться людей и их кашель от отравляющего легкие дыма. Он говорил, что готов наслаждаться этой симфонией всю ночь.  
  
И Том наслаждался, жар вытеснял холод его души, придавал сил и ярости держаться за жизнь. Клэй отступил, он получил своё, насытившись кровью еще до пожара, успел наиграться, замучив как минимум одну жертву. И теперь он давал возможность насытиться и Тому.  
  
Они как огонь и лед. Тающий в пламени кубик льда. И оба знали, что образовавшийся между ними пар вскоре заслонит солнце и уничтожит мир, это лишь вопрос времени. Едва заметив, как разрастается этот пар, они потянулись друг к другу — к жару и холоду, неспешности и ярости, возбуждению и нежности, к крови и пламени. Они дополняли друг друга.


End file.
